Amor a primera vista
by maka-chan
Summary: ún chico nuevo llega a akatsuki, e inocentemente se acerca a su depredador. al final, sale ganando. lean yaoi lemon one-shot itadei


**Hola atodooos, les traigo un nuevo invento de mi imaginación!!!!, jaja hace mucho rato que quería hacer un fic como este XD, bueno, al no tener tanta experticia, no me salió del todo genial, pero no está naada de mal jeje ustedes me dice ok?**

**Bueno como ya sabran de tanto comentarlo en todos los fic, Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a asu creador, el muy malo que mato a mi amor itachi, pero bueno XD esta feliz en el cielo!!!!**

**Esta historia jamas ha pasado, y si pudiera pasar seria geniaal!! Esnerio, no soy tan pervertida como creen jeje**

**Espero que les guste, y se que 2 minutos en dejar un review no las mata enserio le agradeceria un moton, ya que ustedes son las que me inspiran a crear nuevas cosas**

**Bueno, basta de palabras, pero antes**

**Advertencia: yaoi, lemon. Si no te gusta pues vete de aquí!!! jajjaja**

**Comen****cemos…….**

Sentía la carne de gallina. El frío era intenso, doloroso, helando hasta su interior, mas allá de su corazón. Habían pasado 2 años desde su primer y último encuentro. Fue bueno, mientras duró. Se podía decir que no lo amaba, nunca lo amo. Fue solo por la desesperación, o por gusto. No pudo resistirse frente a esos ojos azules, aquel hermoso cabello rubio tomado. Su boca, sus labios finos y dulces.

Parecía tanto tiempo, pero a la vez poco. Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

**Flash back/**

Todos los integrantes de akatsuki se habían reunido en la sala para recibir unas cuantas noticias, y ordenes del líder. Estaban casi todos.

-ne,¿para que nos llamo el líder esta vez?-pregunto un hombre con los dientes afilados como los de un tiburón.

-al parecer llegaría alguien nuevo-respondió a su vez el marionetista-ya no necesitamos a nadie mas-

-debemos reemplazar a orochimaru…-interceptó el hombre planta

-para que mas…eso os hace gastar mas dinero en comida y agua y ropa…. y.-comenzó a decir el enmascarado ojiverde-…no, es demasiado, no lo acepto.-comenzaba a ponerse histérico.

-ya relájate, kakuzu, no es para tanto, jashin…-

-¡¡¡que no es para tanto!!!Tu casi ni usas ropa hidan, tu y tu diossss…-pero la conversación fue interrumpida rápidamente por uno de los últimos integrantes.

-cállense los dos…-dijo el pelinegro fríamente a ambos, quienes se les congeló la piel, dándole un escalofríos que les recorrió toda la columna.

-tsk…- refunfuñó Hidan, mejor no molestar al Uchiha.

De pronto se abrió de golpe la puerta de la de la sala.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia su líder, a pein y a conan que venían juntos. De tras de ellos, el nuevo integrante.

-hidan, kakuzu deben ir la ciudad de la niebla para cumplir esta misión-dijo el hombre entregándoles un pergamino-en este pergamino están las instrucciones, partan de inmediato.

-ai-dijeron al unísono y se fueron en dirección a sus habitaciones para arreglar sus cosas.

Pein dirigió una mirada a Conan y salió de la habitación. La mujer asintió, ellos sabían muy bien como comunicarse con tan solo una mirada.

-sasori, éste será tu compañero de ahora en adelante-dicho esto se marcho en la misma dirección que su líder.

Todos se quedaron mirando al extraño. Era rubio, alto, delgado, con una coleta alta tapando la mitad de su cara y algo extraño, tenía unas bocas en sus manos.

-¿quien eres, niñato?-pregunto sin interés el marionetista-

-mi nombre es deidara y me dedico al arte…-

-ya veo…, solo no molestes ni estropees las misiones que se nos dan, odio que me hagan esperar, y odio a los niñatos engreidos como tu que creen que hacen arte-

-pero….!-quizo reprochar el ojiazul

-Sólo…no me estorbes-interrumpió Sasori con tono de superior Esa era la actitud del marionetista, asi que a nadie le sorprendió su trato hacia el nuevo. Luego todos se fueron retirando poco a poco a sus habitaciones. No había nada más que hacer. El rubio pasaba la mirada por cada uno de los integrantes, pero hubo uno que le llamo la atención. Un chico misterioso, de unos extraños ojos, de pelo negro, serio y una mirada sombría, penetrante. "Es peligroso". El ojinegro lo miró, cruzándo su mirada con la del ojiazul. Se quedaron asi, unos 3 segundos. Deidara reaccionó desviando la mirada. Itachi noto un leve pero visible rubor en el rubio. Sonrío para sus adentros. Una oportunidad. A demás, no estaba nada de mal.

La habitación quedó casi vacía. Sólo dos personajes la ocupaban.

-¿¿que me miras asi..umh??-pregunto el rubio titubeante y nervioso .

No hubo respuesta de parte del aludido.

-¡¡eeehh…!!dije que que estas mirando-dijo mas desesperado, viendo como se acercaba el moreno cada vez más hacia él.-"¿_Qué le pasa a este tio._.?"-si das un paso mas…-advirtio…-pero el pelinegro no se detuvo. Camino seguro hacia el rubio. La distancia se fue acortando cada vez mas. El ojiazul se quedo inmóvil.

Itachi se acerco un poco mas. Los separaban escasos centimetro. Podían sentir ambas respiraciones. Itachi procedio. Deslizo una mano tras la cabeza del nuevo, poniendo la otra en su barbilla, y lo miro directamente a los ojos…

-¿q-que coño crees que estas haciendo? ah…-suspiro al sentir que sus cuerpos se pegaban cada vez más, rozando sus miembros. Itachi dio un bufido de placer.

-para de una vez teme…o te…-no pudo terminar la frase, ya que unos exquisitos labios se juntaron con los de él. Luego una lengua entro de lleno en la cavidad del rubio, recorriendo y explorando cada centímetro de aquel exquisito lugar.

_-"¿q-que es esto? ¿Qué significa esto? Tsk….se siente tan…"-_el rubio respondió al atrevimiento del pelinegro, cerrando los ojos. Comenzó a mover su lengua en compas con la de itachi…

-"_se siente tan bien, sus labios son tan suaves, su lengua…_"-el pelinegro saco sus manos del mentón y nuca del ojiazul, para posarlas demandantemente sobre las caderas de éste.

-mmhhhh…-se pudo escuchar el suspiro del rubio. Para mala fortuna de ambos, se tuvieron que separar para permitir el ingreso de oxigeno a sus pulmones. Un hilillo de saliva unió ambas bocas. Los dos estaban jadeando, por aquel exquisito y excitante beso.

Un sonrojo habitaba el rostro del rubio.

-"_se ve tan susceptible, inocente, lo necesito…aho_ra"-deslizo su mano por el rostro del nuevo, el deseo comenzaba a hacerse presente en el uchiha.

-¿que que significa esto?-pregunto el rubio, pero el pelinegro poso un dedo en la comisura de sus labios.

-acompañame…-su voz era fría pero a la vez seductora. El aludido tragó saliva. No fue capaz de reprochar, o le tocaría peor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos estaban en la habitación del Uchiha. Estaba todo oscuro, y aprovenchando la ocasión, el dueño de la habitación acorralo contra la pared al rubio, azotando prácticamente la espalda de éste. El rubio dio un pequeño quejido.

Ahora el uchiha habia descubierto algo: Queria oírlo gritar.

-¿que haces…?-dijo adolorido y desconfiado el ojiazul. Itachi no respondió. Comenzó a besar su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos esperando reacciones del rubio, que felizmente comenzó a gemir, muy despacio y lento. Esto sobre éxito al portador del sharingan.

-para…tsk-farfulló, pero ya era muy tarde. Un Uchiha siempre termina lo que empieza.

Al rubio no le quedaba mas remedio que dejarse llevar, además le estaba gustando.

Su nueva capa akatsuki se deslizó por los hombros del nuevo, dejando ver su polera de rejillas, cosa insufienciente para el demandante besador. De un tiron, rompio la polera, dejando ver el perfecto torzo de deidara.

-¡teme!-reprochó. ¡Ups! Grazo error. El uchiha paro de insofacto.

-¿que has dicho?-¿porque tenia tan mala suerte? Existian miles de ninjas peligrosos en el mundo, y justo tenia que haber hecho enojar al famosísimo itachi Uchiha.

-t-teme….-dijo aun con el orgullo que tenia. En un dos por tres, sintio un agudo dolor en su cuello, sintiendo que se lo apretaban, cortándole la respiración.. Itachi lo estaba sosteniendo por el cuello, suspendiéndolo en el aire. Acerco su boca al oido del ojiazul.

-jamas, vuelvas a decirme asi, ahora mereces un castigo….-las habia cagado.

-"_demo, las he cagado_…."-fue lo único que penso deidara. Sintió como lo tiraba sobre la cama, y su agresor se posicionaba sobre él, aprisionando agresivamente sus labios. "_kami_…." , saboreándolos, para luego abrirse paso en la cavidad de deidara, juntando ambas lenguas. Era un beso poseedor, demandante. El rubio comenzó a responder. Esto molesto un poco al uchiha, el mandaba, pero lo dejo pasar por alto. Sus expertas manos comenzaron a recorrer el esbelto cuerpo del nuevo akatsuki, tocando ciertas partes erógenas. Los gemidos se oian claramente en aquella habitación, al igual que algunos otros roncos bufidos pertenecientes al poseedor del sharingan.

Beso su pecho, jugueteando con sus botones rozados, beso su ombligo, dejando un hilillo de saliva. Hasta al fin palpar su miembro, por sobre los pantalones. El rubio lanzó un fuerte suspiro. Música ardiente para los oídos Uchiha. Sin embargo, se detuvo, para palpar la zona tan lentamente como sus manos pudieran. Una tortura extrema para el rubio. Al no poder soportarlo mas, tomó la mano del uchiha y comenzó a masajear rápidamente su miembro, soltando pequeños gemiditos, pero apasionados. El Uchiha no se sorprendió, pero no podía dejar pasar por alto aquella situación. Acerco su boca nuevamente al oído del nuevo, y con una mano tomo las del rubio, posesionándolas tras la cabeza de éste.

-no te apresures, deidara, ve lento…tsk ahh…-el portador del sharingan dio un pequeño gemido, al sentir la rodilla del ojiazul rozando su miembro. Con un rápido movimiento separo las piernas del rubio, poniéndolas a ambos lados de su cadera, y puso todo su peso sobre éste. Así no podría moverse. Continueo con su castigo. Abrió el cieere del pantalón de su uke, sacando su miembro. El rubio se sobresalto al sentir aquella mano tan experta apretando su caliente pene. El mayor comenzó con un va y ven, de arriba a bajo, cada vez mas rápido.

-tssskkk…ahhhh sigue…ahhhh-estaba apunto de irse sobre la mano de itachi. Y con un gemido ronco llegó al climax, roseando parte de la mano y capa del pelinegro.

-eso ha sido…dijo jadeante. El uchiha al ver el gran sonrojo del rubio, no aguanto más, y se sacó la capa, la polera y bajó su pantalón, dejando ver su palpitante hombría erecta.

El rubio quedo absorto. ¿Eso entraría en él? por kami, eso si que le dolería.

-no te preocupes, no te dolerá….tanto- mientras le sacaba los pantalones al nuevo akatsuki, hizo lamer sus dedos por éste mismo. Ingreso el primer dedo en la entrada rosada del rubio. Éste dio un respingo

-ten cuidado…-dio otro respingo al notar el segundo dedo, y luego el tercero.

La entradaza estaba lista. Itachi tomo su gran miembro y lo introdujo lentamente en aquella estrecha y virgen entrada.

-ahhhhh…-grito el rubio, y luego se tapó la boca.

-¿has escuchado eso?-pregunto el reliioso.

-si, ha sido un grito ¿no?-contestó el ojiverde

-o…¿un gemido?-se pregunto el hombre azul. Todos los quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos

-¿es que eres baka?-insinuó el marionetista

-¡oi! ¿Y tu nuevo acompañante…?-todos callaron, otro gemido se produjo, solo que este era cargado de placer.

-un!!!son gemidos-un incomodo silencio se volvió en la sala al escuchar aquellos roncos sonidos.

-eh…voy al baño….-dijo con la voz quebrada kisame.

-tsk…niñatos…-dijo asquedo el marionetista.

-ah, ah, ah, ahh, ahhh, tsss, ahh, sigue, tsk, ah, ah –gemía al compás de las salvaje embestidas por parte de itachi.

-mhp. mhp, ah…tsk…ahh-jadeaba roncamente el aludido. El marco de foto que tenia el dueño de la habitación estaba empañado, y el calor era intenso, el olor se podía sentir hasta afuera de aquella habitación, pero eso ni les importaba.

-me voy….ahhhhhhhhh-con un fuerte gemido el rubio derramo su esencia sobre ambos abdómenes. Con aquella contracción y una última y salvaje embestida el pelinegro se corrió dentro del rubio, dando un último y ronco gemido cargado de placer.

Ambos quedaron jadeando. Itachi se separó de deidara y se recostó a su lado, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza. El rubio aprovecho la situación, y se posiciono sobre el pelinegro con las piernas abiertas. Comenzó a besar a itachi, y éste sin mas respondió, nuevamente dominando la situación. El mismo rubio, tomó el miembro de itachi y lo metió con fuerza en su propio interior.

-deidara…ahhhh- gimió el portador del shaingan. Itachi lo tomó de la cintura y comenzó moverlo lentamente sobre sí. El rubio comenzó a gemir cada vez mas fuerte.

-itachiii…-

-itachi….esa era la voz de…-dijo hidan, casi gritándolo.

-¡cállate idiota!!-dijo kakuzu rojo a mas no poder. Hidan era tan obvio.

-esto no lo soporto…-dijo el marionetista. Se levantó de su asiento y fue directo a la habitación. Y de una patada abrió la puerta.

-¡¡¡¡pero que coño estan haciendo!!!!-grito despavorido el pelirojo, llegaron corriendo hidan y kakuzu, quedándose con los ojos como platos.

-ah!!!!-grito deidara, y se levanto de itachi tapándose con la colcha. La expresión de itachi era la misma de siempre, solo que con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas.

-salgan de aquí…-ordenó fríamente, sin ningún cambio de emoción_-"cálmate, cálmate_, _contrólate itachi…".-_se paró y se puso los pantalones, tomó su capa y salió de la habitación, dejando al resto plantado. El no sería participe de un escándalo.

**Fin del flash back**

Pasaron los días y el rubio y el pelinegro no se veían. Sin embargo, era lo que más ansiaban los dos. A itachi lo había enviado a una misión bastante larga, a konoha, a vigilar a sasuke. Por lo que no había visto a su amante por mucho, mucho tiempo. Y lo extrañaba realmente

_-"no tuve la oportunidad de decirte cuanto me gusto estar contigo, y que a pesar de que la distancia nos separa yo te amo deidara…pero no tuve el valor para decírtelo. El amor muestra la debilidad del humano, y al tener tantos enemigos, tu serias una herida incurable dentro de mi corazón si te hacen daño. Prefiero la distancia_."-

El portador del sharingan estaba tan metido en sus asuntos que no se dio cuenta que Kisame lo estaba observando.

-emm…oye…itachi-pregunto un poco notar que el pelinegro no le reposndió, volvió a decir su nombre solo que con un tono mas fuerte-itachi!!-el aludido voltió lentamente la cabeza en dirección al hombre azulino, como si de pelicula de terror se tratase.

-dime…-

-ejem….se que bueno- a itachi no le gustaban los rodeos, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia

-habla o te callas de una vez-

-b-bueno, lo que pasó en tu cuarto con dudara, pues quería saber detalles jejje-dijo rojo a mas no poder y muy nervioso. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, itachi suspiró, con su cara tan calma como siempre.

-métete en tus asuntos-bueno, era una respuesta esperada por parte del Uchiha. El hombre pez suspiró y se quedó callado, tratando de formar pervertidas imágenes en su cabeza de cómo pudo haber sido aquella caliente situación.

Al principio creyó que su encuentro había sido tan solo por calentura momentánea, y nada más, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se dio cuenta que su corazón an había vida, y que aquel pequeño calor que alguna vez sintió, llamado amor por alguien volvía a surgir. Eso lo confundió un poco. Pero, era normal, después de todo el también era humano.

Después de pensarlo mucho, decidió que su hermano estaba bien, y que junto a naruto crecería feliz, tratando de cumplir su venganza. Itachi lo había planeado todo, como sería su muerte y como ayudaría a su hermano que tanto amaba.

Al menos podía Scar partido de todo eso: su hermano era "feliz" y tenía u motivo de vida, y él por su parte, no era tan desdichado, ya que tenía a su rubio.

Por lo tanto, decidió volver al lado de su artista. Se paró y emprendió camino, con una confundido kisame a sus espaldas. Éste último solo lo siguió.

Cuando pudo divisar la entrada a la guarida, una extraña emoción inundo su ser.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Un cierto rubio, estaba en cierta habitación, la cual no era la suya.

Observaba detenidamente los objetos presentes en ella. Valla que lo extrañaba. Aquella mirada serena, que a la vez mostraba dolor y pena, la mirada de su Uchiha, la necesitaba. Aun que no pensaba perdonarlo por haberlo dejado plantado en la ultima situación de sus vidas. Era lamentable, pero el pelinegro era así, no le gustaban los embrollos. El rubio lanzó un suspiro, y una lágrima desendió por su mejilla.

De pronto sintió una mano muy cálida limpiarla. Se quedó pasmado. Trató de voltearse, pero el pelo del cuerpo y la presión de este contra el suyo y la pared, impidió que se volteara.

-relajate, deidara, no te haré daño-susurró con calma en su oido. El rubio pudo reconocer aquella voz. Era la voz e su amante.

Itachi voltió lentamente al akatsuki, y lo miró a los ojos

-te extrañe, lo sabías un?-

-mhp-y deidara pudo notar un leve pliegue de la comisura de los labios del pelinegro.

-si seras idiota-y se lanzó a los brazos de itachi, besó sus labios tiernamente, y acarició su rostro. El mayor lo tomó por la cintura y lo abrazó con cariño, aspiró el olor del cabello rubio, y besó su frente(N/A:estaba sin el protector…).

-fuiste un desgraciado al dejarme plantado, sabes?-

-lo se-dijo suficiente el mayor-te lo recompensaré- el rubio perdonó a itachi, y se sintió feliz de estar en sus brazos. Sintió como era alzado, y como sus piernas enrollaban la cintura del Uchiha.

Éste se dirigió a su cama, y depositó en ella a su rubio, comenzó a besar su cuello, con ternura, besó su pecho, con pasión, y se dirigió directo al ya duro miembro del akatsuki menor.

-ahhhh…-gimió deidara, y posó sus manos sobre el cabello negro del Uchiha, acariciándolo.

El portador del sharingan lamió y chupó con gula aquel pedazo de carne palpitante, arrancando sonoros gemidos de placer de la boca del artista.

-tskk, sigue itachi, me corro en cualquier momento-y sin mas se vació en la boca de su amante.

-sabes exquisito- y acercó sus labios a los de dudara, dándole a probar de su propia esencia. Se besaron apasionadamente, con mas desesperación. Los años comenzaron a notarse.

-no quiero nada mas, solo hazlo ahora…-dijo jadeante el ojiazul. Si que estaba desesperado. El uchiha bajó sus pantalones de un tirón dejando ver su prominente erección. Lamió sus dedos, y los metió uno por uno en la entrada del rubio.Éste se tapó la boca, para no emitir ruido.

-no te esfuerces- dijo el mayor, mientras movía sus dedos con astucia-ahora es cuando…- retiró los dedos, remplazándolos por otra cosa mucho m grande.

-Ahhh, me duele, no sea bruto-una lagrima cayó por su mejilla.

-relájate-dijo entrando despacio-o te dolerá mas-y limpió la lagrima del rubio.

-ahhhhh, mmmmm, eso se siente…- el pelinegro sonrió tiernamente. Comenzó con un lento movimiento de caderas, entrando y saliendo, sacando pequeños y continuos gemidos.

-mas rápido, joder, itachi me vuelves loco…ahhh-las embestidas se volvieron salvajes y frenéticas

-ahhhh,ahh,ahh,ahhha,ggahhh-gemía sin control el ojiazul.

-ufff..mmfffmfff, ahh ggghh-bufaba el seme.

Otra vez, los gemidos se escuchaban por tooooda la guarida.

-estos sucios niñatos…-decía rojo Sesori, mientras se sobaba las sienes

-no les prestaré dinero para sus cochinadas…-

-que eres tacaño, kakuzu jajjja-reía el peliblanco.

-cállense de una vez!-gritó desde otra habitación Pain-que trato de planear algo malevolo-

De otra habitación apareció Konan ya muy molesta por tanto alboroto.

-si esos dos no se controlan….-dijo

-me los como….-dijo apareciendo el hombre planta.

-jajajja, oigan y Kisame?-

-ahhhhhme voy tskkaaa-y deidara deramó su semilla sobre el colchón. Y con otra fuerte embestida, el Uchiha ambien se derramo, dentro du su calleron rendidos, el Uchiha abrazó por detrás a su rubio

-te amo, deidara-

-yo tambien, itachi-

-voy a matar a ese imbécil-dijo molesto el Uchiha-, al sentir algo extraño, en su habitación.

Debajo de la cama salió Un excitado hombre azul, corriendo.

-pero que!!!!, ese pervertido de Kisame estuvo bajo nosotros todo el rato??, pero como!!- dijo alarmado deidara

-ya se las verá conmigo, ahora descanza-y besó su mejilla

Ambos quedaron el los brazos de Morfeo

_**Fin**_

////////////////////////////////////////////////O.O//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Les gusto??ah?? ojala que si, si no ahí me dicen y para la proxima hago uno mejoor!! Ya se que me salió un poco Oc pero, bueno, mejorare poco a poco**

**En relación con el otro fic que aun no termino(mi amor, mi obsesion) estoy trabajando en ello. En verdad lo siento por tanta demora. Juro que el capitulo sera bueno XD**

**En uno de estos días sale al aire XD**

**Gracias a todas por leer, de verdad me encantan todos su reviews!!!**

**Besos a todoos**


End file.
